Juste un moment
by CamilleLitteraire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les personnages de Lily, James et Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que Ginny et Georges Weasley. Enjoy !
1. Ah ?

Hello mes Sushis ! Allez, j'me lance !

Alors, ce recueil est un recueil de mes piteux essais sur les thèmes proposés par le FoF durant sa 14eme nuit. (Rejoignez nous !)

Alors, sur le thème Conviction (celui-là, j'ai honte, vraiment), j'ai nommé James Potter !

* * *

><p><em>Conviction<em>

Il se savait beau. On lui avait bien souvent dis, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis qu'il était bébé. Ses parents lui avaient répété durant toute son enfance, jusqu'à ses onze ans. Répéter, et répéter encore. Il était mignon. Précoce, car plus intelligent que la normale. A cinq ans, il savait lire. A sept ans, il avait lu « Vie et habitat des animaux magiques ». Et à dix, il lançait un Wingardium Leviosa sur la théière de sa mère.

Puis, sa lette de Poudlard était arrivée. Et avec elle un sentiment de joie exaltante, un bonheur d'enfant. L'hibou qui l'avait apporté resta aux yeux du petit garçon le messager de la plus grande joie de sa vie, le porteur de tous ses rêves colorés d'enfant. Ses rêves de magie, de grand château, de fantômes, de tout ce qui faisait de Poudlard en endroit fantastique, prenaient enfin forme. Tous ces moments qu'il attendait, qu'il connaissait par l'intermédiaire de ses parents, allaient enfin lui arriver !

Ses années à l'école des sorciers avaient été magiques. Il y avait fait la rencontre de ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Ils étaient entrés ensemble dans le monde impitoyable de l'adolescence, la tête haute et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, bravant les interdits.

Les jeunes filles ne parlaient que de lui. James, James, _James_… Il était intelligent, brillant même. Ses notes étaient exceptionnelles et les professeurs ne tarissaient d'éloge à son sujet. Mais il avait ce petit côté de fauteur de trouble qui lui garantissait une incroyable popularité du côté de ses camarades. James Potter était, d'une manière presque injuste, un meneur né. Son insolence légère et son humour lui garantissaient la place de chef. Il le savait. Il en était _convaincu_.

D'ailleurs, la gente féminine de Poudlard s'évertuait à lui rappeler. Il était beau, et il le savait. Il était intelligent, et il le savait. Il était apprécié de (pratiquement) tout le monde, il le savait aussi. (Evidemment les Serpentards faisaient exception. Mais qui se souciaient de ce que pensait les Serpentards ?)

En plus, il excellait au Quidditch. Dès sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il lui fut permis de passer les tests d'admission pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, tout le monde fut ébahi de son agilité et rapidité. Et l'équipe le prit comme nouveau jeune Poursuiveur. Grâce à lui, l'équipe des rouges et ors remporta la coupe de Quidditch pour la première fois en dix ans.

En fait, il était entièrement, pleinement et avec satisfaction_ convaincu _de sa pleine valeur.

Alors pourquoi diable Lily Evans était-elle la seule qui ne comprenait pas à quel point il était génial, formidable et talentueux ?


	2. Sur le papier peint

Je rappelle que le principe des nuits du foF sont:

_ Un thème imposé

_ Traité en 60 min (ceci explique la qualité)

Alors, thème: Ombre.

(attention à la déprime qu'il peut engendrer)

* * *

><p><em>Sur le papier peint<em>

Des silhouettes, le plus souvent encapuchonnés se dessinent sur le mur au papier peint choisi avec soin par sa femme. Des profils dentelés, parfois familiers et parfois totalement inconnus, lui font face.

Il a peur. Il déteste ça. Toutes les nuits, ses cauchemars le réveillent alors qu'il pensait s'assoupir, et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent sur le monde flou, les Ombres, plus nettes que tout autre chose, surviennent.

Cela avait commencé seulement un mois après. Il pensait que tout était fini, oublié, enterré. Il pensait ne plus jamais entendre les explosions, les cris, les bruits d'éboulements, les hurlements de peur ou de douleur. Il avait naïvement cru que les éclats de lumière verte ne le pourchasseraient plus. Il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne.

Il savait que c'était terminé, et pourtant, le soir, les Ombres le rattrapaient. Menaçantes et paradoxalement envoutantes. Elles glissaient comme des serpents – des _serpents..._ – sur le mur en face de son lit, d'abord sans qu'il puisse les reconnaître.

Puis, un beau jour, il sût.

En premier, Sirius. L'Ombre de son parrain apparaissait toujours en premier, il ne savait pourquoi. C'était les contours d'une silhouette élégante et qui avait conservé une sorte de panache que la mort ne semblait lui avoir en premier. Sirius tombait, puis disparaissait.

Ensuite, c'était Remus. Un profil maladif et fatigué, aux épaules voutées. Sans pouvoir en être totalement certain, Harry réussissait toujours à distinguer les Ombres, pourtant floues et indistinctes. Celle du loup-garou ne faisait pas exception.

Alors, comme toutes les nuits, à ce moment précis, lorsque l'Ombre de Remus s'effaçait lentement, le Survivant fermait les yeux. Il tentait d'occulter les souvenirs qui le submergeaient, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, les yeux clos, était l'éclair vert qui avait frappé Diggory, cette nuit là, dans le cimetière.

Harry ouvrait donc les yeux, partagé entre la douleur et l'échevèlement, tandis qu'en face de lui, l'Ombre d'Albus Dumbledore semblait lui faire un signe enjoué de la main.

Il ne réveillait jamais Ginny. C'était ses propres démons, et il se devait de les vaincre. Pour Albus, pour Lily et pour James. Pour tous ceux qui le considéraient comme le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Pour lui-même.

La nuit était toujours la même. Dumbledore s'effaçait pour Fred, puis pour Tonks. Ensuite, Peter Pettigrow laissait sa place aux corps des frères Crivey. Le poignard planté dans le corps frêle de Dobby. Les yeux révulsés de Severus Rogue. Le visage mutilé de Bill Weasley. Le cri de Malefoy lorsque Crabbe était mort. La disparition de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. Hedwige tourbillonnant dans le ciel au dessus de Londres…

La respiration haletante, la tête bouillonnant de cris de détresse, Harry rouvrait les yeux. Il s'endormait toujours à ce moment là, lorsque les images auxquelles il avait dû faire face s'enchainaient dans un ordre précis et calculé, réglé comme du papier à musique…

C'était ça. Un ballet de souvenirs d'horreurs. Les Ombres dansaient pour le narguer, pour lui rappeler à quel point le bonheur d'un homme est futile et ne tient qu'à un fil.

A nouveau, Sirius tombait à travers le voile. _Pas de bourré. _A nouveau, Dumbledore passait au dessus de la rambarde de la Tour d'Astronomie, comme une poupée désarticulée. _Pirouette…_ Bellatrix Lestrange était frappée par le sort de Molly Weasley. _Saut de chat._ Les corps de Remus et de Tonks étaient étendus dans la Grande Salle. _Attitude. _Fred, étendu sous les pleurs de Percy. _Grand jeté…_Lord Voldemort basculait, les bras en croix. _Salut final… ?_

Alors, Harry se redressait dans le lit conjugal et frottait sa cicatrice machinalement. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal. Depuis longtemps, déjà. Maintenant, quinze ans avaient passés. Il s'était marié. Il avait deux garçons et une adorable petite-fille. Il avait réussi à fonder une famille et à ne pas être devenu fou.

On racontait partout qu'il était bien brave, de réussir à vivre avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Il avait envie de leur cracher la vérité. Ce n'était pas eux, qui devaient subir toutes ses interviews ridicules ! Ce n'étaient pas eux qui devaient avancer, tous les jours, sous les murmures et les regards plantés sur son front ! Ce n'était pas eux, qui passaient leurs nuits, tourmentés par les Ombres !

D'ailleurs, elles étaient toujours là, les Ombres. Désormais, c'était un couple qui lui faisait face.

L'homme avait des cheveux en batailles et avait un bras sur celui de la femme. Ils lui faisaient des signes de la main, depuis le mur, et Harry leur lançait toujours un regard fatigué.

Ce n'était pas ses parents. Ses parents étaient morts trente-et-un ans auparavant. Ce n'était que des Ombres ayant l'apparence de ses parents. Alors, il se recouchait rapidement dans son lit, à chaque fois, cherchai à tâtons la main de Ginny et s'évertuait à penser à des choses heureuses.

L'anniversaire de Lily. La lettre de Poudlard de James. Le visage d'Albus. L'odeur de Ginny. Les rires d'Hermione et de Ron. La douceur de la peau de Ginny. Le Terrier. Les lèvres de Ginny. Faire un match de Quidditch. Le sourire de Ginny.

Il ouvrait un œil et jetait un regard vers le mur, pour voir si Elles étaient encore là.

Et Elles étaient encore là.

Les Ombres de ses parents étaient toujours les plus longues à venir lui dire bonne nuit. Elles le contemplaient inlassablement, tous les soirs, plus longuement que celles de Sirius, de Remus, de Fred et de Fol-Œil. Harry les détestaient pour ça.

Et lorsque qu'il arrivait enfin à s'endormir, ses nuits étaient peuplées de pierres philosophales, de cimetières, de Basilics, de loups-garous, de Mangemorts paradant au milieu de tentes enflammées, de Ministères corrompus, d'Inferis et de tous les visages morts de ceux qu'il avait aimé.

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension !<p> 


	3. Un parapluie violet

Par contre, pour celui-ci, je suis assez contente du résultat :)

Thème: Prison (oui assez glauque, j'avoue).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Un parapluie violet<em>

A quoi rime le monde ?

La Terre tourne. Elle a tourné, elle tourne et elle tournera, sans attendre ceux qui se sont perdus en chemin.

_Je_ me suis perdu en chemin.

Sans toi, ça ne rime plus à rien. Le monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou non, ne m'attendra pas. Ainsi va la vie, comme une grande course où nous sommes tous participants. Une course qui dure de notre naissance à notre mort. On a commencé à courir exactement au même moment. Les premiers mètres ont été extrêmement faciles, avec toi à mes côtés. Puis vînt la guerre. La course est devenue une course d'obstacles. On a trébuché, mais toi, tu ne t'es jamais relevé.

Tu m'as laissé continuer cette course effrénée seul. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

On avançait main dans la main, tu te souviens ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver un seul moment où tu n'étais pas là, un seul souvenir qu'on ne partageait pas.

Je me tiens devant ta tombe, en ce moment. En face de moi, Percy pleure. Tu te rends compte, Fred ? Le bon vieux Préfet Perce pleure. Ce que tu aurais rit !

Mais tu ne ris pas, et moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais eu autant moins envie de rire. Parce que Ginny serre ses petits poings sans lâcher ton cercueil du regard, les yeux rouges. Parce que Maman et Papa ont l'air hagards et perdus. Parce que Bill tient Fleur Delacour dans ses bras pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Tiens, tu ne te moqueras plus jamais de Fleurk non plus. D'ailleurs, tu devrais la voir, maintenant, elle n'est plus si insupportable tu sais. Mais non, tu ne sais pas. Parce que tu es mort et que plus jamais tu ne pourras rire avec moi.

Je me sens emprisonné dans mon smoking si noir. Tu haïssais le noir autant que moi. J'ai essayé de convaincre maman de me laisser porter une autre couleur, mais elle a refusé. De toute façon, je suppose que tu t'en fous, pas vrai ? Et puis, pour moi, la vie est aussi noire que l'obscurité d'une prison, désormais. Alors autant que je m'y fasse.

Une prison. C'est ça. Maintenant que tu es parti, je me sens comme un condamné à mort enfermé, qui attend son heure. Et je te le jure, Fred, du fond de mes putains d'entrailles, que je l'attends avec impatience, cette mort, ce soulagement.

Je suis obligé de vivre. Pour Maman, pour Papa, pour Gin' et pour les autres. Mais à quoi bon ? Que vaut cette vie sans toi, je me le demande parfois. Constamment, pour être franc. Cette pensée m'hante jour et nuit, sans me laisser aucun repos. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort moi aussi ? Merde, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec toi ?

Je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne m'entends pas. Alors à quoi bon te parler ? Parce que je te parle toujours Fred. Tout le temps. Non, je ne suis pas fou. Du moins, je ne le crois pas. Ma vie n'est plus qu'un long monologue, froid, auquel je n'attends aucune réponse. Parce que mon frère jumeau est mort.

Ca y est, on recouvre ton cercueil de terre. Ron essaye de ne pas pleurer mais il échoue piteusement, apparemment. J'ai presque envie de sourire, tu te rends compte ?

Lee est à côté de moi, dans le même smoking. Il a beaucoup souffert, lui aussi, Fred. Avec son teint et ses dreadlocks, on dirait un morceau de charbon, entièrement noir. J'ai envie de rire.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Les invités commencent à se retirer et moi, j'ai envie de rire. Tu crois que c'est nerveux ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Tu te souviens de la fois où on avait éclaté de rire devant McGonagall ? Non, évidemment, parce que tu es mort.

Je lève mon visage vers le ciel. Les nuages s'amoncèlent, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. Frangin, tu me manques. Non, c'est pire que ça. Tu manques à chaque partie de mon corps, à chaque stupide atome qui me constitue. Et ça fait mal. Putain, Fred, ça fait mal !

_ Georges, vieux… Il va pleuvoir.

Je tourne la tête doucement, et Lee pose un bras sur mon épaule.

Il va pleuvoir ? Et alors ? Mon frère est mort, merci bien. Je pense avoir le droit de ne pas ma préoccuper de choses aussi bassement matérielles que la pluie, non ?

Mon regard se dirige vers l'endroit où tu reposes désormais.

_Ci-gît Frédéric Weasley_

_Dans nos cœurs pour toujours_

Même pas drôle, aurait susurré ta voix sournoise.

J'ai dit aux parents que tu aurais voulu que ta blague préféré fut inscrite sur ta tombe. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté, encore une fois.

Les premières gouttes tombent sur la pierre blanche. Je m'en fous. Je peux être totalement trempé, ça m'est égal. Pourtant, Lee sort un parapluie violet et le déploie au dessus de nos têtes, où s'inscrit en lettres d'or « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ».

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Un sourire qui n'est même pas douloureux. Je peux t'entendre siffler d'admiration et me donner une bourrade dans le dos, moqueur comme toujours.

La vie est une course que tu as abandonnée. Moi, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre celle des autres plus ensoleillée…


	4. Un sourire

Hello ! Me voici aves mes essais pour, tout d'abord, le thème "sourire" de cette nuit du FoF. Principe blabla 1h pur chaque texte blabla thème. Un personnage dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Sourire.<p>

Sourire toujours, même quand tout va mal. Oh, ça, elle savait le faire. Elle y était habituée. Répondre par l'affirmative à cette question quotidienne, « Tu vas bien ? ».

Non, elle n'allait pas bien, mais que dire à Lucy Deauclaire, qui attendait patiemment la réponse invariable, tandis que les premières années piétinaient d'impatience en face de la salle de potions ?

« Non, ça ne va pas. Il se passe des choses bizarres en ce moment dans ma vie. J'ai du sang sur les doigts et j'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. »

Voilà ce que Ginny Weasley aurait voulu répondre à son amie. Mais à la place, elle plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et serra contre elle son vieux sac.

« Très bien. »

Les premières années rentrèrent rapidement et en silence dans les cachots alors que le professeur Rogue et sa cape noire arrivaient. Ginny se retourna un instant, voulant refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Avant de croiser un extraordinaire regard vert.

« Harry, tu viens ? On va être en retard en Sortilèges ! » cria Seamus Finnigan du bout du couloir.

Le jeune garçon scrutait Ginny avec inquiétude, comme pour comprendre la cause de sa tristesse.

« J'arrive », répondit-il en faisant un sourire à la jolie rousse, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Ginevra le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans les grands couloirs de l'école. Peut-être que si Harry, lui, lui avait demandé si ça allait, elle aurait répondu un « Non » franc. Elle lui aurait raconté ses étranges cauchemars qui la réveillaient en pleine nuit, elle lui aurait parlé de l'énorme serpent qu'elle y voyait, des poulets qui lui semblaient tuer en rêve, et surtout, surtout, elle lui aurait confessé qu'elle devenait folle peu à peu.

Des voix sifflantes résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit, à cause de ce fichu journal intime. Tom ne l'aidait plus du tout à se sentir mieux, à présent. Il avait cessé d'être le confident secret et rassurant, à qui elle pouvait confier ses petits tracas quotidiens. Ginny était certaine qu'il était la cause de tous ses soucis mais que faire ? La petite fille n'avait qu'onze ans et craignait plus que tout les moqueries de ses frères ainés.

Mais quelque un tapa sur son épaule, et, terrifiée, elle se retrouva face à face avec son professeur de potion qui l'assassinait du regard.

« Ne prenez pas le chemin de vos frères, Miss Weasley, et arrivez à l'heure à vos cours ! » siffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse avec un sourire narquois.

La tête basse, Ginny rentra dans les cachots en pensant à tout les sourires qu'elle avait rencontré depuis ce matin. Qu'ils soient aimables, rassurants, ironiques ou méchants, les sourires n'étaient que des façades. Et la pauvre petite fille se rendait compte à quel point les autres élèves de Poudlard ne pouvaient rien pour elle.


	5. Concert in the Great Hall

Deuxième (et dernier, je suis flemmarde ce soir !) OS de cette nuit du FoF. Thème: Demande.

Mon côté guimauve-Lily-James ayant fait le reste, je ne peux que vous conseiller une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'étouffai un rire malgré moi. Je pensais avoir tout vu, tout entendu. Il m'avait demandé des centaines de fois de sortir avec lui, peut-être, mais je dois avouer que pour cette fois là, il s'était surpassé.<p>

Remontons quelques mois en arrière, si vous le voulez bien. James Potter, notre bien-aimé attrapeur de Quidditch, membre des très insupportables Maraudeurs et Vaniteux-En-Chef, avait trouvé une nouvelle manière de tuer le temps à Poudlard: tenter de m'accrocher, moi, à son long tableau de chasse. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, il y mit un acharnement incroyable et s'appliqua méticuleusement à me pourrir la vie. En fin d'année, il avait commencé à se jeter à mes genoux à chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans les couloirs.

« - Je t'en prie, Evans ! Si tu n'acceptes pas, cette fois, je vais me jeter dans le lac ! Récitait-il, entouré de ses meilleurs amis au sourire goguenard.

- Tu n'oserais pas infliger ça au calamar gant ! Me récriai-je, faussement inquiète tout en tentant de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cours de Runes.

Mais Sirius Black me barrait le passage avec un rire affreusement supérieur.

- Tu sais, ma Préfète préférée, sussurait Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un jour, tu tomberas enfin sous mon charme.

- Laisse moi vomir. »

Et puis, un jour, il avait décidé de dormir devant les escaliers de mon dortoir, muni d'un affreux drapeau orné d'un cœur rose bonbon.

« - IIIIH ! Avait hurlé ma meilleure amie Flora en descendant le lendemain matin, comme si elle était tombé sur un hippogriffe furieux au lieu d'un inoffensif (bien qu'horripilant) Gryffondor.

- Potter, va te coucher, tu es ridicule.

- Je vais camper ici toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que tu consentes à m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard, annonça-t-il fièrement devant toute la salle commune. »

Ce qui m'amusait au début avait rapidement atteint des limites insoutenables. Il fut un mois où je ne put aller nulle part sans escorte constituée de Black et de Pettigrow, placés là sous commandement de Potter. Ils m'avouèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient censés me protéger de tout « garçon trop collant » ou « montrant des signes d'évidente affection ».

« - Potter, JE CRAQUE !

- Pour moi ? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je me retint de lui faire manger ses dents parfaites. Une Préfète n'était pas censée frapper les autres élèves, aussi dragueurs et insupportables soient-ils.

- A cause de toi ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait cette chose dans les toilettes des filles ? Demandai-je en brandissant une bannière intitulée « EVANS SORS AVEC MOI » aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Tu n'es même pas censé y entrer, alors y accrocher ces…

J'inspirais profondément pour ne pas regretter mes mots. Mais James semblait avoir compris ma pensée car il explosa de rire, suivi de ses trois bon toutous fidèles. Il m'envoya un baiser imaginaire qui me fit pâlir de rage et s'éloigna en tapant dans la main de Sirius. »

Nous sommes donc rentrés en septième année. Année des ASPICS, j'espérais que Potter me laisse tranquille, mais peine perdue ! Dès le premier jour, il m'offrit un chat.

« - Je te demande pardon ? Fit-je, incrédule, l'adorable boule blanche dans les bras.

- T'as bien entendu, Lily, fit-il en riant (et c'était bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom.) Il est mignon, hein ? Il s'appelle James.

Je cessai de caresser le chaton et mon sourire disparut.

- Pardon ?

- Je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire contrit.

Gênés, nous nous regardâmes en instant, sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

- Eh bien… Merci, je suppose, lançai-je lentement avec hésitation, avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue. »

Nos rapports devînrent alors cordiaux, dans la limite du possible. Malheureusement, il montra que les moments où il n'était pas un abruti fini étaient rares, et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais, morte de honte, sur les rangs du stade de Quidditch, emmitouflée dans mon écharpe aussi rouge que mes joues.

« - Est-ce que je rêve où… commença Flora, mais je la coupai d'un geste de main, mon regard fixé sur le maillot de cet imbécile de Potter.

Les lettres dorées dans le dos de l'attrapeur énonçaient fièrement un énorme EVANS qui me rendait si furieuse. Armé de son sourire arrogant, James leva un bras vers la foule de notre maison avec un clin d'œil alors que Niels Boget ricanait dans son amplificateur de voix de commentateur.

- J'ai l'impression que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor essaye de faire passer un message à notre jolie Préfète… fit sa voix, résonnant dans le stade et provoquant des rires et des sifflets moqueurs.

- Je vais le tuer, sifflai-je entre mes dents, les doigts crispés. Je vais l'égorger, puis l'enterrer, le déterrer et l'immoler, je le couperais en dés et je les jetterais à un dragon. Ensuite, je…

Mais je fut coupée par la main de Remus Lupin qui s'abattit brusquement sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. »

Après cet incident, il se rendit encore ridicule (et moi avec) en chantant un poème de son invention, puis en m'envoyant des fleurs auxquelles il s'avéra que je fut allergique. Il sembla redoubler de créativité en confectionnant une statuette de lui qu'il m'offrit « pour poser sur ma table de nuit » puis en écrivant au rouge à lèvres des déclarations enflammées sur tous les miroirs et armures du château. Le mois suivant, j'eu droit à 4 hibous porteurs de messages, à un sac rempli de bonbons d'Honeydukes, à une plume à papote, une couverture brodée de mon nom, d'allumettes magiques, de parchemins qui n'absorbait l'encre que lorsque j'écrivais son prénom, et d'autres cadeaux que j'ai sûrement oublié. Mon anniversaire se solda par une soirée mémorable durant laquelle James affirma être capable d'avaler trois verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu ET de trouver un moyen original de faire sa demande par la suite.

Pourquoi je raconte tout ça, déjà ? Ah oui. Pour tenter de trouver une explication à ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux.

James Potter semblait avoir réussi à convaincre tous les portraits du château de chanter mon prénom selon une mélodie que je ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Les voix se mélangeaient et rendaient les couloirs impraticables si l'on ne voulait pas avoir les tympans percés par la force de l'écho et une cacophonie indescriptible s'entendait de partout. Même le Chevalier du Catogan semblait participer et je ne pu retenir un rire. Flora me regarda étrangement alors que nous avions tous plaqués nos mains sur nos oreilles pour ne plus entendre les « Lily » aigus, graves et j'en passe qui résonnaient.

Soudain, une pluie de roses sembla s'abattre sur moi et je levai les yeux, surprise, assez vite pour apercevoir Sirius Black penché par-dessus la rambarde de l'étage supérieur.

- Joyeuse St Valentin ! Cria un des portait alors que je me rappelais immédiatement le jour maudit que nous étions.

- James Potter, fulminai Flora en le cherchant furieusement du regard.

J'haussai les épaules avec un sourire rieur. Je trouvais ça amusant, pour une fois, et à la limite de l'attendrissant.

Finalement, il apparût devant moi, arborant un grand sourire fier.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

J'éclatai de rire et secouai la tête.

- Toujours pas. Mais je dois avouer que c'était réussi !

J'aperçut son air déçu immédiatement remplacé par un sourire satisfait. Son idée m'avait plu et il semblait ravi de cette pensée ! Je rit à nouveau et commençai à m'éloigner.

- Eh, Evans !

Je fit volte-face, étonnée.

- Oui ? demandai-je ayant baissé ma garde.

Mal m'en prit. Il attrapa mes bras pour m'immobiliser et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes durant quelques secondes. Les yeux écarquillés, je mit un instant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et lorsque je repris mes esprits, il était déjà parti, alors que le grand rire grave de Sirius Black résonnait dans les couloirs.

- POTTER !


	6. Silence Assourdissant

Me revoilà avec trois nouveaux OS écrits durant cette nuit du FOF (rejoignez nous !) Celui-ci est Silence, et je n'ai pas pu résister avec un petit Remus/Tonks, couple que j'affectionne vraiment depuis quelques temps._  
><em>

A écouter:_ Everytime – Melissa Besnoit_

* * *

><p>Tonks descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers du 12, square Grimmaurd sans oublier de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du hall, de renverser à nouveau les parapluies qui réveillèrent le portrait de Mme Black et se précipita dans la cuisine.<p>

Il était rentré, enfin, après six longues semaines d'absence. Elle se sentait trembler d'appréhension et de joie, de peur aussi, mais surtout d'un amour débordant qu'elle savait à sens unique. Nymphadora replaça rapidement une mèche de ses cheveux ternes derrière son oreille et se tordit les mains en entendant les voix graves de Remus et de Kingsley qui conversaient depuis le salon.

« Très dur- pleine lune- Dumbledore est au courant- autre mission le mois prochain » entendait-elle par bribes.

Elle s'assit à la grande table massive, croisa nerveusement ses jambes fines et attendit. Allait-il bien ? Elle pouvait déjà sentir la joie qui enserrait son coeur en le voyant sain et sauf, elle pouvait voir les nouvelles cicatrices qui se seraient ajoutées aux précédentes sur son visage. Peut-être quelques autres mèches blanches auraient parsemées ses cheveux miels, et elle aurait peut-être un sourire lorsqu'il l'apercevrait !

Dora trépigna d'impatience et enfin, la voix de Kingsley se tu, la porte claqua et le silence se rétablit dans la vieille maison. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, à présent, et elle savait qu'il ignorait tout de sa présence.

« Dora ? C'est toi ? »

Enfin, c'était sans compter ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou. C'était raté pour la surprise.

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

Elle se leva et le rejoignit dans le salon sans réussir à se départir d'un joyeux sourire. Il était assis sur le canapé, l'air étrangement serein. Pourtant, il flottait dans ses vieux vêtements sales et rapiécés. Tonks sentit son coeur se serrer et son sourire glisser, combien de kilos avait-il perdu ? Elle savait qu'il était parti en mission parmi les loups-garous, mais ce qu'il y faisait lui restait obscur. Les membres de l'Ordre se confiaient rarement le contenu de leurs missions dans un soucis de confidentialité. La jeune femme préfèrait habituellement en savoir le moins possible au cas où elle tomberait entre les mains des Mangemorts. Mais lorsque cela concernait Remus, elle voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, et tout faire pour l'aider.

Elle n'eu pas le sourire qu'elle avait tant espéré. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et elle pu remarquer qu'une longue griffure était tracé le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle tenta de croiser son regard, mais il semblait prendre un soin tout particulier à éviter tout contact visuel. Tonks eu un soupir et resta plantée là, les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce poussiéreuse.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » déclara alors Remus toujours sans la regarder.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais abandonna devant l'air déterminé de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle avait tant espéré qu'à son retour, les choses soient plus faciles, qu'il se soit rendu compte que leur relation n'était pas purement physique, qu'il ai enfin compris qu'elle ferait tout, tout pour le satisfaire, pour lui plaire, pour qu'il l'aime enfin...Manifestement, elle s'était encore plantée sur toute la ligne.

Elle réprima un sanglot et tourna les talons pour retourner à la cuisine. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être si compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, elle aussi, comme Molly, comme Fleur, comme sa mère, d'être heureuse ? Elle était la seule idiote qui s'accrochait à Remus Lupin, au seul qu'elle voulait.

Avant son départ, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir en secret, en silence. Au milieu de la nuit, il se coulait silencieusement dans sa chambre et venait se coucher près d'elle. Il passait son bras autour d'elle, la serrant doucement contre lui, et puis ils s'endormaient plus tard, enlacés. Dora se réveillait toujours seule, ce qui lui avait fait penser que son cerveau la trompait et inventait de toute pièce des fantasmes particulièrement réalistes. Et puis un jour, elle avait remarqué les traces d 'ongles sur ses hanches minces et les légères morsures rougeâtres dans son cou.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais, obéissant à une règle muette qui s'était installée d'elle même entre eux. D'ailleurs, ils ne se parlaient guère de toute façon. Remus marmonnait des vagues « Salut » lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le manoir, ils discutaient vaguement de sujets futiles ou de missions qu'ils avaient en commun, et leurs échanges s'arrêtaient là. Au fil des semaines, Dora se sentait de plus en plus déprimée, sans avoir ni le coeur ni l'envie de stopper leurs relations nocturnes. Finalement, elle ne se mit à vivre que pour ça, attendant impatiemment le soir, comptant les battements de son coeur en attendant la venue du loup-garou qui ne manquait jamais de venir. Et lorsqu'ils s'endormaient, l'un contre l'autre, elle était toujours aussi heureuse de sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne et la paume rugueuse de sa main posée sur sa taille.

Mais voilà qu'il revenait après un mois et demi d'absence et qu'ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Ce silence permanent la tuait à petit feu.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue pâle et tomba dans sa tasse de thé brûlante. Elle essuya rageusement son visage trempé et se leva, prête à aller crier à Remus ses quatre vérités. Elle déboula dans le salon comme une furie, les poings serrés, ayant déjà trouvé tous les arguments imparables pour le convaincre de tenter quelque chose pour elle et toutes les réponses cinglantes qu'elle pourrait faire à ses protestations.

Mais le salon était vide. Il était déjà parti. La colère de Tonks retomba et elle resta à nouveau là, hébétée, dans le silence du manoir. Ce silence oppressant qui lui rappelait celui qui suivait le moment où elle se réveillait avec l'espoir d'entendre la voix de Remus lui demander si elle avait bien dormi. Un silence semblable à celui, gêné, qui flottait entre le loup-garou et elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient coincés dans la même pièce.

Elle renversa le pot de fleur de Molly à terre, qui s'écrasa dans un fracas épouvantable. Ce bruit la soulagea légèrement, et elle monta à nouveau dans sa chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Elle monta le son au maximum de sa radio qui diffusait une autre chanson des WizardsRocks, et s'étala sur son lit, la musique emplissant ses oreilles et empêchant son cerveau de penser.

Tonks ne supporterait pas un autre silence, elle le savait.


	7. Tout le monde peut-être Heureux

Hop hop deuxième thème,_ Bordel._ Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir traité correctement ce mot, mais en tout cas mon texte commence et fini par Bordel, et ça l'était dans ma tête. Ca devrait aller, non ?

Chanson cool_ : It's time – Darren Criss _

* * *

><p>« Bordel, James, c'est quoi ça ? » fit la voix de Sirius, ébahi, lorsque je m'assis en face de lui pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.<p>

J'eu un sourire et attrapai un croissant que j'enfournai dans ma bouche. Les regards de Remus et de Peter semblaient aussi étonnés que celui de mon meilleur ami, et j'haussai les épaules.

« Quoi ? »

Les autres Gryffondors me dévisageaient aussi et cela commençait à m'agacer.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que me regarder ? Vous voulez une retenue pour passer le temps ? » menaçai-je en désignant la broche argentée de Préfet-en-Chef épinglée sur ma robe de sorcier.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs bols, et, l'air courroucé, je reportai mon attention à mes amis.

Je n'avais pas envie de leur expliquer, à vrai dire, pourquoi mon oeil droit arborait un énorme cocard violet qui me faisait un mal de chien. Cette histoire valait pourtant le coup, croyez moi.

« Mulciber faisait encore le malin, » répondis-je vaguement en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Mes amis se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la table des Serpentards pour voir le visage aussi amoché que le mien de ce crétin de Mulciber, qui semblait avoir du mal à mâcher sa tartine. Tant mieux, pensai-je férocement en me rappelant avec satisfaction le Crac ! Qu'avait fait sa mâchoire au contact de mon poing.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et jetai un regard discret à Lily Evans, à quelques personnes de moi. Elle avait les yeux baissés, et je rougis légèrement. Pourquoi cette fille devait-elle me faire cet effet ?

« Hum hum, » fit Sirius pour me faire revenir à moi.

Je le fusillai du regard et mangeai un autre croissant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas te décider à nous raconter pourquoi tu es dans cet état, ou est-ce qu'on est condamnés à supporter ton petit air suffisant ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'eu même pas un sourire. Mon regard dévia à nouveau vers Lily qui avait levé les yeux et fixai maintenant Remus avec un air insondable.

« Ce n'était rien. Il m'a énervé, je l'ai frappé, fin de l'histoire, » répondis-je simplement.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Lily pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi ? » fit Peter en croisant les bras, me toisant d'un air réprobateur.

« Quoi ? C'est si difficile à croire ? Je ne me suis jamais battu avec un Serpentard avant ou quoi ? » répliquai-je énervé devant la perspicacité de mes amis qui refusaient de me laisser tranquille.

« Si. Mais tu t'es toujours empressé de nous raconter la scène, pendant des jours, avec plus de détails qu'il n'en faut, » me fit remarquer Sirius, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, était vrai.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas à leur raconter, je ne le voulais pas et savais que Lily n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils soient au courant.

« Soyez sympas et ne me posez plus de questions, » suppliai-je en regardant Remus dans les yeux, le seul capable de comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

Sirius voulu protester mais Remus posa un main sur son bras pour le faire taire. Je le remerciai silencieusement et croquai dans une pomme.

Ma mâchoire me faisait mal et je grimaçai légèrement. Mais je n'avais jamais autant moins regretter d'avoir frappé Mulciber qu'aujourd'hui.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourût alors que je me rappelais de la scène.

Je rentrais de ma retenue quotidienne avec McGonagall (elle m'avait infligé deux mois de retenues après avoir deviné que c'était moi qui avait ensorcelé le tableau des trolls pour lui faire chanter des chansons paillardes) lorsque j'étais tombé sur Mulciber. Il avait accolé quelqu'un au mur et lui murmurait quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable d'entendre quoi à cette distance. Sa grosse main avait glissé sur la cuisse de la jeune fille en remontant légèrement sa jupe et lorsque j'avais reconnu les cheveux roux de Lily Evans, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Je l'avais tabassé jusqu'à ce que mon poing crie grâce. Et encore, si Lily ne m'avait pas retenue, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je me serais arrêté.

Elle pleurait silencieusement lorsque je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la salle commune. Cela m'avait brisé le coeur mais elle m'avait remercié. De la meilleure façon qui soit. Avant de monter dans son dortoir, Lily Evans m'avait sourit.

Je fut tiré de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés. Je reconnu ma rousse préférée et, avant que je ne puisse esquisser un sourire, elle posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, complètement sonné, elle était partie. Je me tournai vers mes amis qui me regardaient comme si je venais de me transformer en calamar géant.

« Bordel, » répéta Sirius.

* * *

><p>Ca c'est fait ! C'est mon dernier HP de la nuit, si vous vous voulez me retrouver c'est avec un Hunger Games - Mad Hope<p>

Thanks !


	8. J

Me revoilà pour un autre nuit du FoF ! Je n'ai malheureusement réussi à écrire que deux OS, et un seul Harry Potter pour une fois ! Alors le thème est Lettre, je me suis bien amusée à écrire celui-ci je vous avoue !

Musique Cool: Love Song, covered by Glee bien sûr :)

* * *

><p>Elle était là, à la narguer. Toujours, encore, inlassablement. Sans repos. Partout, elle ne voyait que cette lettre, comme si elle s'était incrustée dans sa rétine. Dès lors qu'elle posais ses yeux sur un mot, elle pouvait être sûre de la voir partout. Ce J. Ce J insupportable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier.<p>

Le J de « pétales de _Jonquilles_ » dans la liste d'ingrédients que Slughorn avait écrite au tableau. Le J de « _Je _t'ai vu le regarder, Lily ». Le J du « _Je _ne vous avais jamais vue aussi peu attentive, Miss Evans » de Mc Gonagall. Le J de _Jewkes,_ Leonard, de « Mais si Lily, tu sais, ce mec trop connu qui a crée la Flèche d'Argent ! C'est le balai officiel de l 'équipe de Bulgarie et ils ont quand même terminés troisième à la Coupe Du Monde... » et blablabla Quidditch, blablabla Souaffle, et blablabla mademoiselle Marlène McKinnon, sa partenaire de potion, ne jure que par le Quidditch.

Cette lettre la suivait partout. Ce J, tantôt minuscule, tantôt majuscule, tantôt griffonné d'une écriture brouillonne sur un parchemin... Ce J parfois élégamment calligraphié sur la couverture de _Je Jette Mon Premier Patronus_ qu'elle avait emprunté la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque.

Depuis quand cela avait-il commencé ? Lily n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'un matin, un _Jeudi_ de _Janvier_, cette lettre s'était imposée dans son esprit et ne l'avait plus quitté.

La jeune préfète poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Marlène releva la tête, la bouche pleine de céréales.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? »

« Rien, » répondit-elle rapidement, en tendant la main vers la carafe pour remplir son verre.

Elle était assoiffée. Un rire tonitruant qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Sirius Black retentit un peu plus loin parmi les bruits de conversation des Gryffondors mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

« Oh oui, tu as raison, ce _jus _de citrouille est délicieux, » approuva Alice Prewett en lui souriant, finissant son propre verre.

Lily en lâcha la fragile carafe qui explosa en mille morceaux sur la table. Toutes les conversations faiblirent et elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Désolée, » souffla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette avant de murmurer un bref « Evanesco ! » pour nettoyer ses dégâts.

« Toujours aussi maladroite, Evans ! » plaisanta Sirius Black, assis quelques mètres plus loin.

Lily l'ignora à nouveau en fulminant intérieurement. Mais quelle idée de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une stupide lettre ! Un J débile, inutile, qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle de sa vie.

« _Je_ te _jure_, ils ont égalisés à cinq minutes de la fin ! _Johnson_ a tiré le penalty de l'autre bout du terrain, les autres _joueurs _ont tenté de l'arrêter, bien sûr, mais... » s'exclamait Marlène, aussi enthousiaste qu'un matin le permettait.

La jolie rousse retînt un nouveau soupir et préféra relire ses parchemins d'Histoire de la Magie en vue de l'interro que Binns leur préparait pour cet après-midi. Cela lui prît à peine cinq minutes pour remarquer que les noms de gobelins qu'ils étaient censés apprendre étaient truffés de J et Lily rangea rapidement ses feuilles avant de faire une crise de nerfs.

Soudain, un élève entra en courant dans la Grande Salle, manifestement en retard, la cravate non nouée et sa chemise sortant de son pantalon. Le jeune homme traversa la salle et vînt s'assoir non loin de Lily, à côté de Sirius.

« Eh bien, James, panne de réveil ? » fit son ami d'un air moqueur.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose comme « rumpfcroyaisqu'onétaitSamedi » et tendit le bras pour saisir un toast.

« Lily ? Lily, ça va ? »

Elle cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa transe et se tourna vers Alice.

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Tu as bloqué sur Potter. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ce matin ? » s'inquiéta son amie en posant une main poisseuse de confiture sur le front de la rousse.

Mais Lily n'en avait cure. Le J prenait maintenant tout son sens. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? C'était pourtant évident ! Ce J qui la suivait partout, la rendait folle et l'empêchait de dormir s'était maintenant métamorphosé en un _James_ mélodieux qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Bon, allez, on va être en retard en Botanique, » décida Marlène en se levant, attrapant son sac.

La préfète se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, adressa un signe de la main à James Potter qui faillit s'en étouffer avec son toast, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Et quand, vingt minutes plus tard, Alice lui souffla un « _Je jurerais _que tu as l'air _joyeuse._ Tu as _jeté _ton dévolu sur qui ? », Lily ne remarqua même pas le J.


End file.
